


The Company of Killers

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company of killers makes Mike think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company of Killers

**Author's Note:**

> For the "pleasure" prompt, any/any, in the midst of pain and fear, their touch was a simple pleasure.

Mike sits on the gurney in the ambulance, trying to ignore the renewed pain in his side, in his head, from his encounter with Joe Carroll. The paramedics have given him painkillers, the good ones, and he's waiting for them to kick in. He already knows, however, that they're not going to do a thing about the pain in his heart.

Because that pain comes from fear, not just for himself but for the woman who is sitting across from him. Debra holds an ice pack to her nose and when he sees it vibrating the tiniest bit, he knows she's still shaking. Like him, she was caught by surprise by a killer today; Jacob Wells hit her, threatened her, held a knife to her throat and a gun to her head. He saw her eyes, through the plexiglass window, knew how scared she was.

And in his own reflection, he could see how scared he was for her - for them both.

Nothing like the company of killers to make you realise that your casual relationship isn't quite so casual, he thinks.

Slowly, because movement hurts, and carefully, because anyone could walk in, he reaches out, lays a hand on her knee and squeezes gently. She drops the ice pack for a moment, just long enough that he can see the smile that ghosts along her lips. Not for long, because she winces, raises the ice pack again, but for long enough.

She moves one of her hands to cover his and he flinches because it's cold, turns his hand over so that he can grip her fingers properly, warm her up.

In the midst of pain and fear, their touch is a simple pleasure but one they both need, one they are learning to take where they can and hope that it will be enough. 

Some day, he thinks, with this case a distant memory, it will be more than enough. 


End file.
